<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beautiful smile by bangelus9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378092">beautiful smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9'>bangelus9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falliam_Verse [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dynasty (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falliam Frenzy (Dynasty), Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallon discovers that she is more than vulnerable is a beautiful smile</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falliam_Verse [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beautiful smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language and I have not written in a long time ... I have written in Spanish lately. i'm rusty</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Fallon was distracted.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That irritated her.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>She had to finish her proposal for her new project.</p><p>But it was just nearly impossible for him to concentrate. And the reason for his distraction was meters away from her, furiously typing his laptop as he hummed a tune or babbled something nonsensical, more to himself than to her.</p><p>
  <em>She glared at him. How could she be so<strong> calm</strong>? She literally drool over his desk every time she saw him smile or frown absorbed in his work. And he like nothing? As if it didn't exist?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That made her angrier.</em>
</p><p>She put down the pen and closed her folder. "Hey you!"</p><p>Liam frowned and looked at her confused "Are you talking to me?" Liam pointed to himself and even glanced sideways, wanting to make sure she was speaking to him.</p><p>She glared at him "Do you see someone else?"</p><p>Liam jumped out of his seat. “You're not going to make me repeat my days as a copywriting intern, right? Because right now you have that expression on your face "</p><p>Fallon blinked, trying to assimilate his lover's words. <strong><em>Was Liam so naive that he hadn't noticed his ex-boss sexually harassing him?</em></strong></p><p>"Come here" she ordered him bluntly.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" He smiled at her. And the hard look on Fallon's face died instantly.</p><p>Liam him took his breath away with her smile . His tender mischievous dimples and the tender light with which his eyes looked at her were capable of dazzling her, and anyone. He was deliciously tough, ravishingly handsome, and brutally delicate and cuddly . It devoured her mouth voraciously, but at the same time with such tenderness that it moved her.</p><p>" Do you have any idea how tempting your smile is, Liam ?" Fallon inquired in a fiery voice, circling the desk to reach the</p><p>Liam frowned as adorably confused as only he could. "Is that bad?"</p><p>Fallon shook her head and looked at him mischievously. "You're going to damage my image as a ruthless woman in business ..."</p><p>Liam smiled "What a dilemma!"</p><p>She stepped up to him and smoothed the lapels of his matching gray Giorgio Armani jacket with faded jeans, Liam's eyes sparkling and she could see burning desire in his gaze. Fallon is lips licked in anticipation. Then he claimed her lips, Liam pressed her against him, seeking more closeness. </p><p>Fallon for his part felt the need for more, he wasn't sated, not with Liam . He managed to pull away slightly and his urra on Liam's lips : " If you kiss me I can't think clearly."</p><p>“ I like that. " Liam did not depart one iota. He also wanted more. He rubbed gently against her, teasing her.</p><p>“ Liam , you're going to finish me, baby. If you want me not to lose control, stop doing that. "</p><p>" What if what I want is for you to lose it?" Liam hit his forehead to hers, smiling.</p><p>"Don't tempt me ..." Fallon pulled away from her fiancé at the last moment before losing her self-control. Then I look at him sternly. "And get that lovely smile out of my office!" I have to finish the details of my new project ... "</p><p>Liam's eyebrows rose and fell "And is it my fault that you don't finish?"</p><p>"Outside!"</p><p>Liam put a hand to his chest with a dramatic tint "You compliment me!"</p><p>" Go ..." she almost growled. Liam closed the door after leaving and she let out a resigned sigh.</p><p>Liam opened the door again and poked his head "But don't forget that I love you!"</p><p>Fallon shook his head and laughed "I love you too ... But I must finish."</p><p>He raised his hands in the air and disappeared behind the door.</p><p>Liam and his beautiful smile would be her undoing if she wasn't careful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>